S.S.D.D.
"S.S.D.D." (S'ame '''S'hit, 'D'ifferent 'D'ay) is the first mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics and controls. Characters *Joseph Allen (playable) *Foley *Dunn *Hamed *Shepherd *Keating *Macey *McCord *Fahey *Sumners *Slayback *Hudson *Lockwood *Golden *Arnett *Walden Overview The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley on Firebase Phoenix training some local Afghan National Army soldiers to shoot efficiently, as Foley mentions that they have been "firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the damn place". Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1 as he is told to demonstrate what the Afghan soldiers have been doing, showing them how inaccurate firing from the hip is. Foley then instructs PFC Allen how the Rangers take down a target (by crouching and aiming down the sight). Foley then goes on to instruct the Afghan soldiers (and indirectly, the player character) how their gun can penetrate light cover, how to snap between targets quickly with their iron sights, and how to throw a frag grenade. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit, because General Shepherd wants to see Allen to run the course. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Before entering the course, the player has a choice of several different weapons. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. , Foley and Hamed train the locals.]] In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements with minimal civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Dunn instructs Allen to regroup with the rest of his squad after completing The Pit, but upon leaving it, an alarm sounds and soldiers rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the screen blacks out as the player then, presumably, prepares for battle. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The achievement/trophy "Pit Boss" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: *Two seconds are added for each civilian killed *Two seconds are added for one or two enemies missed *0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (so'' e.g 80% accuracy gives the player four seconds) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response the player gets from Dunn and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Under 40 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true professional." *Under 35 seconds makes Veteran the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "You're very impressive, man. You made that course your bitch!" or "Amazing work dude! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" *When the player finishes the course with a large amount of knifed targets Dunn will say "You took down too many targets with your knife. Try again. This time with bullets." Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Gallery Demonstration M4A1 S.S.D.D. MW2.png|The M4A1 to be used for the demonstration. Hipfire demonstration S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Pvt. Allen showing the drawbacks of hip-fire. Iron sights demonstration S.S.D.D. MW2.png|The iron sight of the M4A1 Carbine. Bullet penetration demonstration S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Showing bullet penetration. Basketball S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Keating and Macey playing basketball. Military_Life_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Military life in Afghanistan. Humvees S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Humvees. Injured_soldiers S.S.D.D. MW2.png|An injured squad arrives. M104 Wolverine S.S.D.D. MW2.png|A Bridgelayer outside of the map. Intel Items *'Intel No. 1: (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by the white tower at the northeast corner of the open field. Intel_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Pit Boss' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Run the Pit in under 30 seconds. *'Back in the Saddle' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "S.S.D.D." on any difficulty. if the player shoots shepard he will die but the player will get a penalty References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels